A New Enemy
by MiroticELF
Summary: 12 year old Artemis Fowl has finally received his Hogwarts letter. How will the school react to an evil genius? What will the Slytherins do when they find a mudblood in their house? Too bad Butler's not around.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Eoin Colfer and anything else that you recognise e.g. Hogwarts and Fowl Manor

**CHAPTER ONE: ANOTHER WORLD! **

Artemis Fowl the First was aboard his ship, _the Fowl Star_, alongside Butler's uncle and 250,000 cans of cola when disaster appeared in the form of a Russian Mafia missile. It was quite an explosion. This left 10 year old Artemis Fowl the second to take over Fowl Manor, all its businesses and his grief stricken mother, Angeline. To help Artemis was Butler, his bodyguard and closest friend since birth.

Two years later, Artemis had accomplished a lot. He had successfully kidnapped LEPrecon Holly Short and discovered a whole new world. A world with Goblins, Trolls, Elves, Dwarfs, Centaurs, Sprites and Pixies, a world he had tricked so he could receive a large sum of gold. He had also decoded their version of the bible, _the Book_, from Gnomish the fairy text, to English.

At the moment Artemis was discussing an important topic with Butler, a topic which had been disturbing the residents of Fowl Manor since he had turned eleven. Owls.

"Nothing is working sir, we have tried everything, even shooting them is out, they just keep on coming, and they're arriving with letters which are addressed to you, as you already know sir."

"And…?"

"It has been a whole year Sir; I no longer believe that they are dangerous." Butler put his hand in his front pocket and retrieved a single letter. "I think it's time."

Rubbing his temples from an oncoming headache, Artemis took the letter from Butler's outstretched hand.

Staring at his name, bedroom number and address written in green ink was too much for Artemis, he did something he never did. He lost it.

"Butler there's someone spying on us; they know where I even sleep!" Artemis was hysterical as he paced his room.

Butler instantly got into action; he pulled out his walkie talkie and instantly fell into a heated conversation with the person on the other end.

"Check the surveillance cameras…" the conversation was lost on Artemis. At the moment he was going through all the possibilities, "The Mafia? Which one..?" the list went on and on until he was left with the most likely option. Feeling Butler's eyes on him, Artemis turned around to voice his thought to his friend but upon seeing Butler's grim expression Artemis shut his mouth and let him speak.

"There's nothing on the surveillance videos nor has anyone or anything been seen lurking around the manor, Sir." Butler looked into the eyes of the young Fowl to see the gears turning in his mind.

"That's because they're invisible Butler, I believe that the Elves want their revenge, they didn't like being tricked by an adolescent teenager…but before we jump to any conclusions I should read the letter."

Butler bent down to pick up the letter that Artemis had dropped earlier, and apprehensively gave it to his employer.

Tearing the envelope apart, Artemis put his right hand in the envelope and retrieved two letters, unfolding one he began to read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Fowl the Second**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Since you are arriving a year late, you will begin school on August **

**14****th****; we have had prior reports on your ability in school work and believe that you will be up to date with the rest of the second years.**

**I am sorry to announce that your bodyguard, Mr Butler, is not permitted to arrive at Hogwarts for the whole school year but may stay to keep you company till school starts again.**

**An escort will be waiting for your arrival at the airport, they'll take you to get your supplies and then drop you off at Hogwarts.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress.**

"I'm a wizard Butler." Artemis exclaimed as he looked up.

"A wizard?" asked a perplexed Butler.

"Yes, when the fairies went underground the wizards decided to stay. My next plan was to enter the Wizarding World and they have just unknowingly given me a first class ticket," he was practically jumping with joy. "Pack your bags Butler, we're going to London."

"Sir, I think you should open the other letter."

"I believe your right," Artemis said as he unfolded the remaining letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM:**

**Second years will require**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**SET BOOKS:**

**Second years students will require**

**The Standard book of Spells, Grade 2, by **_**Miranda Goshawk.**_

**Break with a Banshee by **_**Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

**Gadding with Ghouls by **_**Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

**Holidays with Hags by **_**Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

**Travels with Trolls by **_**Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

**Voyages with Vampires by **_**Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

**Wandering with Werewolves by **_**Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

**Year with the Yeti by **_**Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT:**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard sixe 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Butler...?" Artemis turned around to see Butler enter the room with two suitcases.

"Yes Sir?"

"Thanks for the suitcase, but you can only stay at Hogwarts until school starts."

"Okay sir, but just to be safe I'll give you some…umm…equipment," Butler said as he pulled out two Sig Sauer's. "Just in case," he winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: DIAGON ALLEY**

As Artemis and Butler exited the airport they were met by a peculiar woman. She was a thin, middle aged women with her black hair pulled back into a tight bun, her brown eyes were framed by her glasses and her lips were pulled into a straight line. She was not someone to cross.

"Mr Fowl! Mr Butler!" she called with a British accent.

As they came closer she hid her shock with a warm smile. Artemis wasn't what she expected him to be, he didn't wear shorts or ripped jeans that she ad seen other children wear but instead he wore more formal attire, at the moment he was wearing a tailored black suit which contrasted with his pale skin, his black hair was combed back but a single strand fell in front of his eyes. Next to him was a tall, bald and muscular man who could only be Butler, he was also dressed in a formal black suit.

"Welcome to England, I'm Professor McGonagall," she greeted.

"Good morning Professor, this is Butler and as you probably already know I'm Artemis," Butler merely nodded in response before turning his attention back to the crowd, expecting someone to pop out and charge his employer at any moment.

"Our first stop will be Diagon Alley where you'll receive all your supplies, now if you can hold my hand," she held her hands out to Artemis and Butler who reluctantly responded.

She turned on her heel and they were soon standing in another place. "I never want to do that again," thought Artemis as he smoothed his hair back and straightened his tie but he was bumped by a passing witch holding a basket.

"Leave it Butler," he said to his bodyguard who was ready to pounce.

"First of all we need to exchange your money from galleons, sickles and knuts," As they walked she explained how many galleons were equal to pounds.

They walked through the bustling crowd which made up Diagon Alley and headed towards a large building made out of marble which towered above all the other shops in Diagon Alley.

Goblins stood stationary at the doors, only their eyes darting from side to side. The large double doors had a message engraved on them but before Artemis could read it, he was dragged into the building.

The room they had entered was large and grand; it would have amazed any ordinary child but not Artemis, whose gaze was focused on the gold, diamonds and rubies that the majority of the goblins behind the counters had in their vicinity. As if detecting where his gaze lingered, Professor McGonagall decided to give him some advice. "Never steal from a goblin…they can be rather unforgiving. If you had read the message on the doors you would understand that the thief will face dire consequences Mr Fowl."

Artemis sighed just to show the professor that he believed that she was right but he was actually scanning the surrounding area and storing important information in his head for later.

"Are there other wizardry banks in England?" Artemis questioned.

"There are smaller banks but this is the main one…everyone in England has an account here, even I do," Professor McGonagall calmly answered the question, not knowing the real reason behind the question.

"How convenient," Artemis replied with his sardonic grin.

Professor McGonagall had just made the first mistake that others would soon follow by. NEVER let you guard down around Artemis Fowl.

McGonagall led them to an empty counter.

"Yes?" the old goblin asked slowly as if it took a great deal of strength to string together that three letter word.

"Mr Fowl would like to open an account," the Professor replied.

"And where is this Mr Fowl?"

"I am right here", Artemis said as he gracefully walked towards the counter.

"Just fill this form out." The goblin handed him parchment and a quill.

Artemis put the quill down on the counter and pulled out a ball point pen from his shirt pocket and then began to fill the form out. Within a few seconds he handed the parchment back to the goblin.

"You wish to deposit 3 million pounds?" the goblin enquired with disbelief evident in his voice.

"That's just a starter, I will deposit more later on."

"…..okay, your bank will be active by the end of the day. Would you like to exchange money at the moment?"

"500," Artemis stated as he pulled a wallet out.

They left Gringotts behind them and headed towards a small shop with peeling letters that once read _Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

"Best place to get a wand," Professor McGonagall said with a warm smile on her face, obviously remembering the day that she had received her own wand.

Butler entered the shop first and was followed by Artemis. The interior of the shop contained only one chair which was occupied by a rather chubby woman. A girl who could only be her daughter was at the counter with a pile of boxes piled in front of her. Behind the boxes you could see the outline of a frail man.

"Minerva!" the women on the chair got up and walked past Artemis and Butler so she could embrace the Professor in a hug.

"Molly," the Professor replied warmly as she quickly hugged her back.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Molly asked as her gaze landed on Artemis and Butler, who had partially pulled out his gun but a nudge from Artemis and it disappeared from site.

"This is Mr Artemis Fowl, he'll be in the same years as your youngest son, and his bodyguard, Butler," she indicated to Artemis and Butler when their names were spoken.

"A bodyguard, why would he need one, he's only 12?" Molly gasped, not really understanding that she was calling someone who had kidnapped and killed in the past year a child.

"That is classified information madam. If you found out I might have to kill you." If it was anyone else who had spoken that line everyone would be laughing but the tone that Butler had used implied that he was dead serious.

"Shouldn't you already have a wand if you're a second year?" it was the girl at the counter that spoke.

"Ginerva Weasley! We're your manners?" even by saying that he knew that she was interested in knowing the answer.

'Why are they so nosy?' he thought to himself, but aloud he actually said "It is a perfectly reasonable question. The previous year something important came up and I was unable to attend Hogwarts thus I'm starting this year." Important indeed, he had kidnapped LEPrecon Holly Short that year.

The silence in the room was broken by the young Weasleys' voice.

"Mummy the wand's 7 galleons," the girl at the counter sadly stated. In her hands was a grey box.

"Don't worry Ginny dear," Molly said as she pulled out a purse and paid the man, the remaining contents of the purse made no noise as it moved.

"Ah, Mister Fowl, I've been expecting you for a while." Artemis turned around to see the man that was once hidden by the pile of boxes, they were no longer in view, was now in plain sight. He was an old man with white hair and large, dim, grey, owlish eyes.

Artemis walked up to the counter and spoke. "Mr Ollivander I presume."

Ollivander smiled to reveal several missing teeth. "Not may wizards your age use the term 'Mr', but your presumption is correct." He walked out from behind the counter with a tape measure in hand. "Which is your wand arm?"

Never had he heard the term 'wand arm' so he just replied "I'm ambidextrous."

Ollivander walked around Artemis while the tape measure floated in the air, measuring rather random places.

"That's enough." The measuring tape fell to the floor with a thud, causing dust to rise into the air.

"Ollivander, I'm just going to pop out for a second, I need to buy some owl treats," Professor McGonagall told him as she exited the shop, Butler grimaced at the mention of owls, followed by Molly and Ginny.

Ollivander merely nodded as he disappeared into the store room and returned with several floating boxes behind him. Picking up the first box he opened the lid and held the wand out Artemis.

"Just give it a flick," muttered Ollivander.

Feeling rather foolish Artemis gave the wand a little flick and the windows exploded.

"No, no." Ollivander snatched the wand out of his hand and replaced it with another. This happened several times and the pile of boxes only increased.

Professor McGonagall had returned and was now watching. Ollivander's enthusiasm increased each time a box was added to the pile. After two more tries he disappeared into his store room and returned several minute later.

"I've had this one at the back of the store for years," he said as he indicated to a black box covered in inches of dust. Inside the box was a shiny black wand.

"Phoenix feather, basilisk venom and dragon heartstring, 12 inches."

As Artemis held the wand a rush of warmth ran through his arm and soon engulfed his whole body.

"That's the one Mr Fowl. That'll be 7 galleons."

Artemis pulled out the right change and put it in to Ollivanders extended palm.

They exited the shop and once again entered the bustling crowd of Diagon Alley.

"Madam Malkins next," Professor McGonagall said as she led them through the crowd.

Madam Malkins turned out to be an average sized shop that had animated manikins in the display window, modelling colourful dress robes. The shop was empty except for a middle aged lady dressed in eccentric clothes.

"Minerva, what a lovely surprise," the lady exclaimed as she put down her tea cup and got up to hug the professor.

"Hello Eve," Professor McGonagall said as she hugged her back.

"Hogwarts business?" Eve asked as her eyes landed on Artemis and Butler.

"Mr. Fowl needs to be fitted for his robes."

They exited the shop 20 minutes later and headed towards 'Florish and Blotts' to purchase the school books.

"Oh dear," Professor McGonagall muttered upon seeing the crowded shop. Artemis looked towards the shop to see it packed with women and children. 'No men' he mused. His query was answered when upon entering he saw many posters of a single man; he had neat blonde hair, straight, white teeth and blue eyes. 'Go figure,' he thought to himself. Gilderoy Lockhart the poster said. Said man was sitting down and signing numerous copies of books which were held by the women in the line.

"Meet your Defence against the Dark Arts Professor," McGonagall said as she looked at the man with pure disgust.

"Here you go sir," Butler said as he handed Artemis his school books.

"Thankyou," Artemis muttered under the stern glare of the professor.

"Good afternoon Professor," Artemis turned around to stare at the person talking.

"Hello Miss Granger, I believe your holidays were good."

'Miss Granger was around his age, had thick brown hair that obscured her face and rather large front teeth.

"Very well professor," she then turned around to take in Artemis who was leaning against the wall, clearly bored. She took in his perfect hair, his athletic build and lastly his customary sardonic grin.

When Artemis looked into her brown eyes he saw a flash of fear. He turned around to see Butler sizing up Miss Granger, assessing if she was a risk to his young Master.

"Miss Granger this is Artemis Fowl and Mr Fowl this Hermione Granger. You'll be in the same year."

At the mention of his surname, Hermione's face instantly drained of colour.

"You don't happen to be the son of Artemis Fowl the first do you?" Hermione asked nervously, hoping for a negative answer but what she got she was not ready for.

"The very same." Artemis smirked as he saw Hermione take a step back.

"How rude of me, I would like to introduce Butler…my bodyguard." Artemis grin grew wider as he saw Hermione Granger take a few more steps back until she was practically hiding behind the Professor, to add to the effect Butler had put his hand into his blazer pocket and partially pulled out the pistol.

"Mr. Fowl and Mr. Butler, that is quite enough," Professor McGonagall angrily spoke, never had she seen Hermione Granger cower in fear of some one.

"Professor, you can't let him come to Hogwarts," stated Hermione's as her eyes remained glued to the pistol which was now in full view. Butler was carelessly playing with it as if it was a toy, lazily twirling it around his finger and throwing it up in the air and catching it again but it was the predatory gleam in his eyes that scared Hermione, he was only putting on a show to fool the professor although truthfully he would of shot Hermione without a second glance.

"And why is that Miss Granger?"

"Professor, in the muggle world the Fowls are feared almost as much as You-Know-Who is, after his father disappeared Artemis Fowl the second took over and he is considered even more ruthless then his father. If you let him in Hogwarts you better keep a watchful eye on him. Personally I wouldn't fear his bodyguard but him himself," Hermione whispered softly, her eye still trained on the gun but from time to time her gaze flickered to Artemis who still hadn't moved from his original position.

"Miss Granger that is quite enough," Professor McGonagall sternly replied but even she was starting to lose her confidence. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let a dangerous student into Hogwarts…would he?

"What other supplies do I need?" Artemis questioned.

"You can get a pet and a broom if you want," Professor McGonagall replied softly, her brain still processing what the smartest witch in her grade had just said. Hermione Granger was not the kind of person to make presumptions without solid facts and that was what scared the professor.

With a last look at Artemis and Butler, Hermione Granger turned around and headed towards the front of the line.

oOo

Artemis entered platform 9 ¾ with Butler walking at his side, pushing his trolley. They were both dressed in black, tailored suits made from the most expensive material. They entered the first compartment in the train. Artemis got to work straight away, Professor McGonagall had informed him that muggle technology did not work at Hogwarts due to the fact that the magic interfered with the technology, and now he had successfully succeeded in making his mobile magic resistant, his mobile was the only thing he needed to alter as he was positive that the fairy technology which resided in his suitcase was magic resistant for after all it was also used in a world of magic.

A few minutes ago Butler had returned from checking the train and now was using his time to clean his collection of guns and other weaponry.

An hour into their journey to Hogwarts they met the only other person on the train. She was an old lady with grey hair and a warm smile.

"Anything off the trolley?" she asked as she indicated towards a trolley which was covered with many assortments of sweets.

"No thank you," Artemis replied politely, he never was into sweets.

"Yes please," Artemis lazily turned his head around to stare at Butler who had gotten up and retrieved several items within seconds.

"That will be 2 galleons and 5 sickles." Sighing Artemis got up and paid the lady.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. While Artemis was reading the school textbooks he was storing information in his head, meanwhile Butler was enjoying the unfamiliar candy. He offered Artemis 'Bertie Botts every Flavoured Beans' but Artemis refused upon seeing the expression on Butlers face when he put the first one his mouth. Taking the container out of his bodyguards hand Artemis read, 'every flavoured bean means every flavoured bean. You may encounter the following flavours; chocolate, bogey, vegemite, worms, dirt' the list went on and on. Smirking, Artemis handed the container back to Butler who eagerly accepted it. Through the rest of the trip Artemis watched Butler pull faces each time he came across a rather foul bean.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hogwarts is bigger than my house!

Night had fallen by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled up at Hogsmeade station. Butler was the first off the train, a few seconds later Artemis emerged after he was given the all clear. As he stepped outside of the train he was hit by a cool wind which gave his hair an unkempt appearance. Smoothing as much hair as he could with the back of his hand, Artemis headed towards Butler who was standing against a large statue.

"Where do we go now?" Artemis gruffly asked. He didn't like to depend on others.

"Hogwarts o' course," said a voice next to Butler.

What Artemis had mistaken as a statue in the dark turned out to be a man. Looking at Butler he was surprised to see Butler talking to the man. This was the first time he had seen anyone taller than Butler.

"Don't mean to sound rude but who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. The keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts", he said proudly.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Artemis asked as he assessed the man in front of him. He was tall, had enormous feet and his clothes were made out of clothes patched together, he could not see his face as it was covered by the darkness of the night.

"I-I w-well…" Hagrid stuttered

"Mr Fowl that is quite enough!" Professor McGonagall's stern voice said.

"Good Evening Professor," Artemis replied calmly while Butler merely nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"I think it's about time that you came to Hogwarts," Butler bent down to pick up the luggage but before he could Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and the luggage began levitating.

The trio walked behind Professor McGonagall and the floating luggage. As they passed underneath a lamp Artemis looked up to see Hagrid smiling at him. He had curly black hair and an equally curly beard and his eyes were black but warm. 'Not dangerous,' Artemis thought.

Professor McGonagall led them towards a carriage which was pulled by two skeletal creatures which partially resembled horses. 'Thestrals were creatures that could only be seen by people who had seen death; they were also considered a bad omen,' Artemis remembered reading. He turned around to see Butler staring at the creatures.

"Don't mention anything," Artemis whispered. He didn't think that the teachers would take it as a good sign that he had seen some one die, especially when they found out he was the killer, especially after Hermione Grangers warning to McGonagall.

Rubeus Hagrid held the door open for the trio; Artemis sat down next to Butler and opposite them sat McGonagall. Hagrid shut the door and instantly the carriage began to move gracefully into the night. It was a quiet journey to Hogwarts which was broken by the occasional cough or sneeze. After what seemed like eternity, McGonagall announced that they had arrived.

As Artemis stepped out of the carriage he was struck by the sheer size of Hogwarts, it was like one of those medieval castles that you saw in fairytales, it was unreal.

"It's a bit bigger than the manor," he muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure if McGonagall had heard him because if she had she ignored it.

McGonagall led them through two large front doors which led them to a room which could fit an average sized house and then through another set of doors until she finally stopped.

"This is the Great hall; you will come here for breakfast, lunch and dinner and other important feasts," McGonagall said in a clear voice. It was a large room with four tables placed lengthwise and at the front of the room was another table.

"At Hogwarts there are four houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The house that you are sorted into will become your family at Hogwarts, you can spend your time in your house common room and you will have lunch, dinner and breakfast at your house table." While speaking, Professor McGonagall indicated to the four tables in front of them. "Now follow me, its time for you to be sorted."

Professor McGonagall led Artemis and Butler through the numerous corridors and passages at Hogwarts until she finally came to a halt in front a large griffin.

"Cockroach Cluster."

The griffin moved to the side to reveal a winding staircase.

"This is Professor Dumbledore's office," she affirmed as they climbed the stairs and stood outside a wooden double door.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side of the door.

Professor McGonagall grasped the handle and turned it. The bookshelves were the walls in the room; each shelve full to the brim with thick volumes, on the tables were many assortments of trinkets and what looked like an old dancing Santa Claus. At the end of the room was an old table covered with parchment, the corner of the table was occupied by a small, glass bowl full of what looked like lemon drops. Behind the desk was a lush, red chair. The only wall which was not occupied by bookshelves held a dozen moving portraits of people sitting in chairs. At the other corner of the room was a golden perch which held the most magnificent bird that Artemis had ever seen, it was adorned with red and gold feathers that covered its body from beak to talons.

"Mr Fowl, glad to see you here at last, and Mr Butler, as vigilant as ever." It was the same voice which had spoken before. Artemis turned his head to the right to see the man who had spoken. Albus Dumbledore was an old man, although he seemed quite active, with long white hair and a white beard, he had a crooked nose and bright blue eyes which were hidden behind his half moon spectacles. He was dressed in a blue cloak with stars and crescent moons all over it and at the hems there were runes that looked similar to Gnomish.

"Good evening Professor," Artemis politely replied, looking like the perfect image of an innocent child.

The sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone. He had only ever met a child like him once; he was a smart child, smart and cunning BUT the perfect child in front of the teachers and peers. 'Only time will tell,' he thought sullenly.

"Time for you to be sorted," Dumbledore cheerfully said as he turned around to retrieve the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. He silently conjured a stool and set it in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat and put the hat on," Dumbledore said as he handed the hat to Artemis.

'Wonder if it has nits,' Brooded Artemis as he put the old, frayed hat on his head. To his surprise it started talking.

'Brilliant mind you got there, could make a great Ravenclaw. Ah...it seems as if you have found our underground brethren…but kidnapping a Fairy and just for money! Certainly not the qualities of a Ravenclaw... hmmm… Slytherin seems the best place for you. Oh dear, have quite a past don't you, if Dumbledore found out you'll be kicked out and that's if your lucky…personally if I had the power you'll be sent straight to Azkaban…your worse than that Tom Riddle..' the hat talked for a few minutes until it finally came to a decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled to the three occupants of the room.

'I swear, I'm going to tear that hat apart and then burnt it at the stake like the old witch burnings, it knows too much about me.' Artemis grimly thought. Meanwhile Dumbledore's suspicion had been proven true; the boy was dangerous, too bad that the hat couldn't talk about what it had read in the students mind. But he couldn't do anything without solid proof. Dumbledore knew it would be extremely hard to find anything against the child; he had spent seven years of his life trying to find anything against one of his previous students 50 years ago.

Being the genius that he was, Artemis knew that Dumbledore had heard the rumours about his family but once the hat had yelled out his house Dumbledore's theories seemed to be proven correct. 'Best to not let him catch me in the act,' Artemis thought but it was easier said than done but then again Artemis had NEVER been caught in the act.

"Professor McGonagall will take you to your common room, you shall also stay there Mr Butler. From now on Mr Fowl you will have to wear the uniform." Artemis sighed and followed McGonagall's retreating figure.

As they walked Professor McGonagall handed Artemis and Butler a piece of parchment.

"It's a map of Hogwarts. You will show up on the map so you know where you are headed

It was a yellowish piece of parchment with a detailed map of Hogwarts, each corridor and class room had a name next to it. As Artemis's eyes travelled further down the map he saw his name next to Butlers, the end of the corridor branched off to another corridor which led down to a staircase and after a few more corridors a floating label with the words 'Slytherin Common Room' appeared.

"You will be staying in the Slytherin Common Room, along with Butler. Breakfast starts at 7, after breakfast you'll have your first lesson with me. Butler can also attend. The password is wolfs bane", she spoke quietly but clearly so that they would not a miss word. As she finished she turned on her heel and walked through the corridor until she was no longer in view.

Artemis turned around to face the portrait of a beautiful, young woman with long, flowing black hair and violet eyes. It was the teeth that betrayed her true identity for long fangs were protruding from between the part of her full, red lips, each fang dripping a red substance which in this case could only be blood. She was sitting in a graveyard. A tomb stone served as her seat and a solitary bat was perched on her left shoulder; at her feet laid an unearthed corpse.

"Password", she whispered forlornly as she looked at Artemis and Butler, enviously eyeing their living and breathing forms. 'Living for an eternity was not as good as it had looked three centuries ago', she solemnly thought to herself.

"Wolfs bane", Artemis spoke. The portrait slid to the right, revealing the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. It was a spacious and clean room which was occupied by four sets of couches, three of which were green and black, the fourth was a white couch set which was placed directly in front of the warming flames of the fireplace. At numerous spaces in the room there were little tables, some were occupied by small objects but most remained barren. At a corner of the room there were a few bookshelves and hidden between them were several tables. They did not seem to be used much.

At the end of the room there was one grand staircase which split into two.

Artemis gracefully walked up the stairs and headed to the left when the staircase branched off; Butler followed him with his gun pointed out. The staircase led them through an arch with a banner above, "Boys Dormitories" it read. At the end of the stairs was a wooden door labelled 2nd year Dorms. Behind the door were several four poster beds, each with silver and green drapes and black sheets; besides each bed was a small study table with a chair and at the end of the bed was a chest.

Artemis sighed, 'It will have to do.' Even at his old school each student was given their own dorm which was fitted with many forms of technology but at Hogwarts he would have to share and Artemis HATED sharing. The word sharing wasn't even a regular word in his vocabulary and if ever spoken it was for Artemis's benefit, not anybody else's. With another sigh Artemis headed towards the bed that was parallel to the window and sat down with a small thud.

"This is it Butler," Artemis said as his hand swept around the room, "Bit old fashioned aren't they?"

"You can say that again," Butler said as his eyes focused on the many candles that littered the room. "Does the technology work?"

"One way to find out." Artemis bent down and opened his suitcase. Inside laid a laptop, mobile, iPod and some spyware. One by one he pulled each one out and turned them one, after a second of waiting each screen flashed. "They work but I will have to find out a way to charge them," Artemis sighed as his futile search for a power socket within the room came to an end. "How about some exploring?"

oOo

Somehow the both of them had ended up in the Quidditch pitch. Butler held Artemis's Nimbus Two Thousand and one, which he had bought on impulse, and was trying to mount it with minimal success. Artemis read one of the school textbooks while performing small spells which after every few minutes went higher in the area of difficulty, every few seconds he would look up at his bodyguard and smile before he returned his attention back to his task. Five minutes later a 'Yippeeeee,' could be heard in the distance. Artemis looked up to see Butler doing continuous figure 8's in the sky, each time going higher. Artemis sighed and sincerely hoped Butler would know how to fly back down. He exchanged the book he was reading for his laptop, he turned it on and headed straight for the internet. The first page that showed was a news page and after scrolling up and down and finding no news of his missing father did Artemis finally close it. Artemis was beginning to lose hope and fast. It had been too long, if his father _was _alive he would have received a ransom a while back and day by day his mother lost just a little bit more of her mind and soon there would be none left to lose. Despite the freedom of not having his mother around every second he still needed her, she still was his mother and he was still a child who needed love and praise which could only be received from a parent.

"Maybe we should go back inside."

Artemis looked up to see the concerned expression of his bodyguard. He nodded and followed Butler inside. He was glad that Butler had safely found his way down and that his broom was in one piece.

"Mr. Fowl, Mr. Butler, would you like to join us for dinner?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he gestured towards the full plates that lay on one of the four house tables. Sitting on both sides of the table were the professors who all looked up to take in the new student and his bodyguard.

"Yes sir," Artemis sighed as he sat down next to Professor McGonagall who moved over to make space for him and Butler. Artemis looked at the various dishes on the table and after a moment's consideration took a shepherds pie, Butler instantly piled his plate with various types of chicken.

"What is this?" Artemis asked as he pointed towards the pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore smiled at Artemis with a twinkle in his eyes before he replied, "That my boy is pumpkin juice."

"Never heard of it," Artemis mumbled as he poured himself some of the beverage. He raised the goblet and took a small, tentative sip. Deciding that he liked it he poured himself some more.

"Now, Mr Fowl, I would like you to meet your professors. Professor McGonagall will be teaching you Transfiguration, Professor Snape is the Potions master and your head of house." Professor Snape had pale skin, a large hooked nose and dark black eyes which were obscured by his oily black hair. Professor Dumbledore introduced all the professors except Gilderoy Lockhart, who had decided that he needed his beauty sleep and hadn't showed up to dinner. Each teacher explained their subject but Snape's explanation of his subject vaguely reminded Artemis of cooking but being the genius he was he chose not mention it but instead replied with a "I'm looking forward to it."

As his plate was wipe cleaned Artemis bid the teachers goodnight and left the great hall with Butler leading the way.

"What now?" asked Butler as he stared at the map they had received previously.

"Now I find a way to charge the technology," Artemis sighed as he sadly thought about his room that was barren of any time of technology.

oOo

Artemis sat with his legs crossed on his bed with the laptop sitting on his lap. He had found a way to charge the technology a few minutes earlier and was now checking his email. He had received one single email from Juliet who eagerly wished that her brother would call her ASAP. Artemis wordlessly gave the mobile to his bodyguard who exited the room for some privacy. A few minutes later Butler entered the room looking years older.

"Juliet wants me to come back, she won't tell me what it is but it sounded like she was crying."

Artemis looked at his bodyguard and only friend. "You can go back, you were going to leave anyway and plus no one can harm me here, Hogwarts is meant to be the safest place in the wizarding world." Butler nodded and silently began packing his clothes. "I'll tell the headmaster in the morning and he can arrange your transportation." Butler nodded again.

Artemis yawned and decided that it was time to turn in. he put his laptop on the bedside table and blew the candle out. As the minutes passed Butler ceased his packing and fell asleep.


End file.
